A control and status register (CSR) is a register typically implemented in data processors to store information regarding instructions and status conditions of various devices. Several components or devices of a data processor may each have a respective CSR, and several CSRs can occupy a common memory within the data processor. In certain data processing applications, multiple devices may access the CSRs to reference and update instruction and status information.